


Fractal Semblance

by squire (orphan_account)



Series: What If (The Chaos Theory) [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, goldfish, rare pairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/squire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft begins to understand the reasons Sherlock used to choose his associates for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractal Semblance

Mycroft is not a man to be impressed easily. In the weeks and months that follow after Sherlock’s apparent suicide, this man’s steadfast loyalty is one of the few things that ever succeeded in impressing him. 

It wasn’t like that right from the beginning, of course. There were serious trust issues to be overcome, and Mycroft wasn’t surprised. This man has seen far too much death. 

“I’ll always believe in him,” he said and wrote again and again even when he got nothing but a laugh for it. 

It was a stupid thing to do, but then, Sherlock obviously made it a point to surround himself with idiots. Maybe because of the selflessly provided contrast that enhanced Sherlock’s reputation for mental acuity and sharpness. 

Despite the obvious want in acumen, Mycroft could – and did – appreciate every single man who chose to stand by his brother’s side. 

They meet for lunch these days, now and then, with caution on both sides first but slowly warming to each other. Mycroft supports him unobtrusively, managed to get him a new job after he lost the old one for his iBelieve campaign. They take it slowly, and they are in a nice place. Very affirming. 

Sherlock would laugh at him but the truth is that Phillip has become Mycroft’s favourite _Carassius auratus auratus var. Bicaudatus._

**Author's Note:**

> I believe it was QueenLadyAnne who requested a really challenging pairing. The truth is that I was dying to use the word Goldfish in a Sherlock fanfiction, so thanks for the opportunity:)
> 
> Also, the _bicaudatus_ word (lat. for 'double-tailed') is by far the most ridiculous B-word I ever used in 221B. Ever. 
> 
> For fish lovers, here's the beauty: [Carassius auratus auratus var. Bicaudatus. ](http://rybicky.net/fotogalerie.php?sekce=atlasryb&c=529) It's the most common goldfish.


End file.
